


cock warmer

by sakuatsuii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Handcuffs, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuatsuii/pseuds/sakuatsuii
Summary: "Open your mouth." Sakusa said.book 1 of bottom atsumu;blowjob
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 171





	cock warmer

**Author's Note:**

> i do not support rape. this is only fiction.

Sakusa is loving the sight of this.

Atsumu naked.

His hands handcuffed, while his eyes covered with the blindfold making Atsumu scared.

He always wanted this to happen. Since the day he landed his eyes on to Atsumu, he always had a thought to make him his. All his, Atsumu is just what he needs.

His wish came true.

Atsumu is on his bed, shaking at the coldness that he felt throught the air.

Sakusa touched Atsumu's lips, while Atsumu whined. Sakusa leaned in to Atsumu's neck and sucked on it.

Atsumu whined in pain, and moved around the handcuffs pathetically trying to stop this, but nothing could. 

Sakusa is smart, Atsumu can't escape this. He has Atsumu now, nobody can have him now. 

Sakusa stopped sucking, and admired the hickey that he did. It was purple, and a alittle bit of red. It was beautiful. It was his mark, showing people that Atsumu is his and noone elses.

Sakusa undid his belt, and pulled down his pants and boxers as fast as he can. Wanting his dick to be sucked on, since he was hard. Thinking of Atsumu makes him hard easily, especially when he can do anything he wants to him. 

"Open your mouth." Sakusa said while he slapped Atsumu's face with his dick a few times, pressuring him so that he can suck faster.

Atsumu hesitated but, he didn't want to make Sakusa madder since he can't do anything but to follow him. Who knows what will Sakusa do to him if he disobeys?

Atsumu opened his mouth slowly, while Sakusa shoved his 10 inches cock inside Atsumu. His pubic hair smacking Atsumu's nose over and over every thrust. Atsumu was choking, he couldn't breathe. He muffled a "I can't brea-" but got cut off by a strong thrust, hitting the back of his throat. It was horrible. 

Sakusa's moanes was the only thing that Atsumu could hear, and his gagging. Sakusa pulled out, to make sure that Atsumu wouldn't pass out by making him choke on his dick. Atsumu breathes heavily. 

"Please stop, my throats hu- aAgH" Atsumu was cut of by a cock shoved into his mouth, now thrusting in a much faster pace.

Sakusa could feel his dick slipping inside of Atsumu, the thought that his dick is choking Atsumu was turning him on even more. He grabbed Atsumu's hair, putting it on place to fuck his mouth properly, while Atsumu choked and gagged on it making it feel better.

"Ahh, yes. More. It's even better when you choke and gag." Sakusa moaned, thrusting deeper making Atsumu gag more, by trying to scream.

Atsumu's throat was burning, the same spot was getting hit and hitted again. He was hurting.

Sakusa pulled out Atsumu's hair and his cock springed from Atsumu's mouth, a crazy amount of saliva can be seen.

Sakusa undid the blindfold to see Atsumu's reaction, and it was amazing. Atsumu's scared eyes, it was like heaven. Atsumu was looking at him, eyes filled with fear. Making Sakusa turned on more. 

Sakusa grabbed Atsumu's chin, and forced Atsumu's mouth to open and pushed his hips, and his cock was on the back of Atsumu's throat, while his pubic hair was stuffed unto Atsumu's face. Atsumu was loosing air, he was choking. Sakusa couldn't care less. He didn't thrust, he just stayed like that. Liking the feeling of Atsumu's mouth being his personal cock warmer.

That gave him an idea. Atsumu was in tears, his throat was burning as he was choking and gagging on a dick. Saliva drooling down, hitting the bed. 

Sakusa thrusted rougher, and didn't thrust again making Atsumu choke and gag on it more.

Sakusa loved that, and moaned.

"Gonna cum, Tsumu! You're going to drink my milk, yeah? Goodboy." Sakusa moaned, before he came in Atsumu's throat.

Sakusa pulled out his dick, loving the sight he was seeing. He also came at the face of Atsumu, Atsumu's face covered with his cum. 

Atsumu felt Sakusa's cum dripping down from his throat to his stomach. It was a bad feeling, he wanted to puke. But nothing came out.

"You're going to be my personal cock warmer. You don't have a choice. I'll use you anytime anywhere I want." Sakusa said sternly, as he thrusted again into Atsumu's mouth.

°°

no proof read.


End file.
